Pokemon Origins: Kain
by Anonfatality91
Summary: Kain is a young new aspiring trainer from Sootopolis City in the Hoenn Region. He aims to one day be a multi-time champion and a pokemon elite who has mastered all of the disciplines of pokemon training. He has a very long way to go and meets many people on his journey who help him along. Will he one day be the legend he aspires to be? Dark truths will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon**

 **Origins: Kain**

Quick disclaimers:

This is a fan work made for purely entertainment purposes and in no way was made for profit or any sort of monetary gain in any form or fashion.

This work is a non-canon pokemon universe literary work. There may be many canon characters featured but there will also be many Ocs as well (*OC= Original Character). The lead protagonists are OC characters with their own unique non-canon storylines.

All elements used in this fanwork are property of their respective original owners. This includes all original canon content, all non canon content, all property owners of various fan games and fakemon which may be included as well. This includes but is not limited to all names, information, and artwork. Some of the material will be owned by me and is my property. Property may only be used for non profit creative works if re used unless permission from the creator is given to do otherwise.

Prologue:

The world of pokemon, filled with wonderous creatures possessing special powers and unique traits. They are found in all corners of the planet. From the deepest seas, to the upper atmosphere, pokemon are everywhere, the live in volcanos, trenches, uncharted territories, and even come from the outer reaches of space.

Pokemon trainers capture and keep pokemon for various reasons. Some battle them and take part in league challenges and competitive tournaments, others keep them as pets and play with them. Coordinators attend contests and strive to be the best they can be. There is simply no end to what people and pokemon can do.

Pokemon are widely studied by various professors of the many region. Each region having a leading professor to oversee looking after new aspiring trainers and helping them begin their journeys. Each professor also has a special field of study. They gather further data for their research with the help of trainers and a device originally invented by Professor Oak known as the pokedex. It is a device able to record data on pokemon and trainers act as both the testers of the device and field agents to gather data on pokemon.

There are so many stories untold and adventures left to unfold, but our story revolves around a young Trainer born in the Hoenn region to a somewhat broken family. Young Kain Hyoukami was born and raised in Sootopolis City under odd circumstances as his father was a part of Team Aqua. His story would seem to be that of the average trainer, but fate had different things in store for the young boy.

Chapter one: The silver haired youngster.

Sootopolis City was lively as ever, with tourism at an all time high and the peak of summer allowing the beautiful sun to shine throughout the day delivering warm temperatures to the world below. It was a beautiful jewel of a city settled in the crater of an ancient volcano in the middle of the sea. It was only accessable by boat or pokemon due to it's remote location but that never stopped people from always coming and going.

This is the city that Kain called home. He had always lived here and rarely ever left. He spent his childhood here playing with mudkip on the far side of the island by the ocean. It was a hard place to find and access being riddled with sheer cliffs and Kain's mother tried hard to keep him away from the area due to the dangerous nature of the spot. Kain was never one to listen though and simply did whatever he wanted to regaurdless of what he was told.

Mudkip had been his pokemon since he was very young, it was a gift from his father and was very unique. It was an experiment of Team Aqua's which came from the far away nation of Holon. It was a special breed of mudkip known as a delta species. As such it possessed the odd quality of the steel type having been affected by the radiation the Holon Region was known for. It possessed the use of electric type attacks as well which set it apart from a normal mudkip. It was given an ever stone as the mudkip refused to evolve and Kain liked him just the way he was.

The pokemon was an experiment dropped by Team Aqua but Kain's father, Kegan, took it home to his son to keep the pokemon safe from any further harm. It became Kain's closest friend. It had a pokeball but rarely ever chose to enter it. It really did not like the pokeball and was small enough that remaining loose from a pokeball posed no real problem

Kain's mother Melissa was the sole parent who raised Kain, though Kegan used to visit frequently before being sent on his long mission to the Johto Region where he would serve as the Johto Region branch leader for Team Aqua in the pursuit of Lugia and the three birds of legend.

Kain was a unique child and possessed two very odd qualities due to past events. The first was his natural ability to see ghost pokemon who tried to hide and having a close connection with them. This ability was caused from a duskull possessing him from within his mother's womb during pregnancy. The only thing that saved his life which was supposed to have been lost at birth was the radiation of the red orb that his father had come in contact with. The radiation somehow passed to Kain and was the one thing that drove off the duskull and prevented it from stealing his soul once he was born.

The duskull had acted out of revenge not knowing it had the wrong target. A trainer who resembled Kain's mother had abused and abandoned it simply because it was not cute or adorable and left it to itself. Melissa was mistaken for this trainer and the duskull sought to take away the life of her child as revenge for the wrongdoing it's trainer had done.

After later realizing it's mistake, the duskull apologized to Melissa in it's own way and melissa took it in as her own pokemon to show it the love and care that it's trainer refused to do. Kain grew up around this pokemon never knowing the possible fate he may have faced because of it.

Kain's other trait had come to be known as the blessing of Kyogre. It was caused by an event which took place at his special cliffside spot. It is believed that the faint radiation of the red orb within Kain had called forth Kyogre from the depths. Kyogre visited Kain at this spot and displayed to the boy it's glory though Kain really did not know much about the pokemon.

Kyogre did an odd act that was unexpected and filled Kain with it's own energy, an energy though to be the same as the red orb and the same that could cause a primal reversion in Kyogre. This radiation had formed a tattoo like mark on Kain's upper left shoulder which resembled the alpha mark of Kyogre in it's primal form and turned Kain's left eye a vibran scarlet color. His right eye remained as blue as the sea.

This physical abnormality frightened the locals for quite some time as they did not know why Kyogre chose to appear nor what this event meant. Wallace was put in charge of studying the condition with the help of Professor Birch who did so remotely. The condition was a huge mystery and for most a possible sign that dark days may yet again fall upon the Hoenn Region yet again.

Today was a special day for the boy. It was the day after his 13th birthday and that birthday marked his becoming of a man. This was tradition in the Hoenn Region and it was the day that new trainers typically set out on their journeys. The government of the regions required and valued trainers as they were field researchers and collected data important for the world. An even darker truth was that they were made strong to serve in militaries. They were always a huge help in dealing with criminals and disaster relief efforts as well and were an all around good asset to any regions and as such many people were encouraged to become trainers and become strong by challenging the pokemon league of their respective regions.

Kain readied his belongings and called for his mudkip so that he may set out on the ship headed for Slateport City where he could catch a bus to littleroot town. It would be quite the journey for him but he would get a glimpse of just where his travels were to take him in the near future.

The final call for passengers was declared and Kain ran aboard nearly being too late and missing his ship. He was always a bit late it would seem but it was just how he was.

"Ticket please." The ticket man asked Kain while holding out his hand to scan Kain's ticket aboard the ship that was soon to depart. The ticket ran good and clean with a simple beep of the machine and it was handed back to the young silver haired passenger who ran on into the ship to settle into his cabin.

He was to be in room 18 on the second floor of the massive ship. A cozy small cabin that was all he coujld afford for the trip as he was still young and his mother was of a below average income level. His father did help a lot by sending some money from time to time as his father made quite a bit of money. He had to be careful sending though as it was technically ill gotten gains and he did not wish for it to leave a paper trail to locate him.

Kain layed upon his bed and drifted off to sleep. He would nap through part of the long trip as he wanted time to pass even faster. The faster time went, the sooner he could begin his journey. His mudkip lay right beside his head falling asleep as well. Mudkip never really left Kain's side and refused to ever seperate from the boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon Professor Birch

Chapter two: Pokemon Professor Birch

Kain slept well for a good hour after finally dozing off in his cabin. It was at that point that peaceful slumber became riddled with a menacing nightmare that would feel like prophecy. A dark and ominous thing which engulfed his sleeping mind plunging him into a psuedo reality of his mind's design.

He was in an uknown region with two people close to his own age. They were both very unfamiliar to him and their faces and defining features were a blurr and thus would not be able to be recalled or remembered once he woke. He was very unaware that this was a dream as most dreams felt real until the dreamer wakes up to reality realizing it was all a dream.

The region was lush and plentiful, surrounded by other regions, many unknown but he recognized Johto and Hoenn as two of these regions. It was as if he was viewing these regions from high in the sky though he was on the land of the unknown region. Seemingly innocent pokemon played in the grass all around them without a care in the world. The skys were cloudy almost to the point of being black. The clouds were more like a thick choking smog, the lightning shined like bombs and the thunder clattered like metal hitting metal. The rain that began to fall was crimson like falling blood which coated and covered the innocent pokemon as they played.

Their eyes went black as voids, there were no pupils or signs of life yet they continued to play soaked in crimson. Everywhere they stepped, the grass under them withered and died then rotted away into the ground in an instant leaving dirt with a tainted near black color that did not go away. They played and played all around Kain and the other two individuals until the landscape all around them was rotted away leaving nothing but a black wasteland. As he looked at the other regions, it was the same and they all soon faded away covered up by the now falling black haze like clouds.

All of the pokemon froze in place as if time stopped. A momentary pause just before all of their heads slowly turned toward Kain with their blank lifeless eyes. Kain noticed they no longer had mouths or noses anymore, just those eyes.

They melted down into purple puddles which evaporated into a black vapor taking on the silhouette of a group of humans he could not identify. The vapor choked out his two comrades, killing them violently and melting them down into the purple goop yet they did not become the vapor. The cloud went after Kain to kill him but he awoke to the sound of the Ship as it blew it's loud horn.

The ship had just stopped in Lilycove to pick up passengers and was just now leaving out. It sounded it's horn as it always did. Kain got up out of bed very thirsty and in need of a drink. He exited his cabin and proceeded to the cafeteria of the ship to track down a beverage. He found a few low cost vending machines at the back of the room and purchased a lemonade for himself then went to the bow of the ship to get some fresh air. He needed it after a dream like that. He also wanted to get a glimpse of Lilycove before the ship was out of view completely. His mother had used to work in the department store there as a clerk and he did not really remember much from back then as he was so very young.

Lilycove was not far out of view yet and Kain managed to get a good last look at it before it became nothing more than a spec on the horizon. There were a lot of people on deck with him enjoying the fine warm sun and cool ocean breeze as the ship headed forward toward Slateport City where he would catch his bus.

He looked out over the railing to see a few pokemon following along with the ship. There was a few remorade and a couple of wailmer following along with the ship as it progressed forward through the waters.

A fisherman was overlooking the water from the railing as well not far from him and noticed him. Niether male seemed like much of a talker but the Fisherman figured he should at least say something, and what better than an old fisherman's tale to lighten the mood?

"Say kid, how about a tale from my younger days? You dont seem like you have much else going on after all." The fisherman boasted and smirked. Kain looked over at him to acknowledge him and continued to do so with only a mildly interested expression.

"Well, I'm from Kanto you see. We have a plentiful pokemon there called magikarp, seems they are a bit more scarce out here. It's virtually useless and simply splashes around yet it evolves into an extremely powerful sea dragon pokemon called Gyarados. I came across one of these beasts in the wild during a fishing trip and it managed to sink my boat in a blind rage. The pokemon had me where it wanted me, without a means to escape and at it's mercy but I had a single pokeball I called old trusty.

I threw old trusty at the gyarados and actually captured the beast and from there made it my new ride home as it destroyed my vessel. I left him back in Kanto, he did not seem to want to leave home so I figured he should stay there. I'm here to hopefully find some more water pokemon in Hoenn's oceans to add to my collection." The fisherman told his story and thereafter smirked at Kain. He had hoped he could entertain the boy and brighten his day though it was hard to tell with Kain's ever spaced out expression.

"But that's just an old fisherman's tale I guess huh?" The fisherman spoke yet again and winked at Kain. Kain smiled slightly and shook his head no as he believed the man. He then walked back into the ship without a word. The fisherman did indeed brighten his day by talking to him but Kain was the nervous silent type who really didn't talk much. He was socially awkward and hadn't much to really say.

The ship finally arrived in Slateport City which had a busy and bustling beach filled with people. There was a market, a shipyard, and off in the distance there was even a contest hall. Kain wanted to look around but he was on a tight schedule and hadn't the time to do so. He bolarded the bus that awaited him and departed for Olddale Town where the bus made it's final stop. Transport did not go as far in the sticks as Littleroot town so he would be on foot with a trainer guide to take him to the Littleroot lab

The bus moved swiftly but it was a bumpy and rough riding vehicle. It was an older model bus that really did not share the comfort and newer more expensive models did. None the less it was still much faster and safer than walking, and he was quite thankful for that.

By the end of the route, Kain was the only passenger left. The last remaining other passengers had got off the bus in Petalburg City leaving him and the bus driver alone. It seemed quite lonely for that last stretch between Olddale and Petalburg. It was quiet and only the rattling of the bus going over the rough terrain could really be heard.

The bus came to a stop in a small town that would be known as Olddale Town. There was not all too much here other than a pokemart and a pokecenter for trainers who happened to trek this far into the countryside. There was also said to be a ruin on the outskirts of town that was home to an ancient sea pokemon who had survived for thousands of years without change. The ruin was off limits though and only researchers and archaeologists could enter the ruins for the sake of preservation.

Kain exited the bus and met a young boy by the name of Max who was a resident of Littleroot Town. He was quite young but was supposedly a pokemon trainer though his level of experience was unknown.

"Hey there, I'm Max. I guess you're the guy I'm supposed to take to see the professor huh?" The young boy cheerfully exclaimed. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger and waved Kain on to follow him before running off into the wilderness heading south.

Kain ran off and followed the boy, still opting to stay fairly silent overall as he ran after Max. He looked around and admired the many pokemon who jumped all around them as they ran through the wilderness on a rough paved trail.

"Hey, maybe you'll run into my sister may on your journey. Just look for a spazz with a torchic. She's really nice though." Max spoke again as they ran.

"Well if I do meet her... I'll let her know you said hello..." Kain finally spoke responding to Max's comment. His voice was low and quiet. It was obvious that Kain was not much of a talker at all.

Littleroot Town quickly came into view and before long the two came upon an opening where the border of the town was. It was a tiny town deep in the wilderness that one could only get to on foot or with some sort of all terrain vehicle like the professor's SUV parked outside his lab. It was dirty and beat up but also modified with taller suspension and bigger tires as well as a snorkel to allow it to drive through shallow creeks. It was obvious he took this rig deep into the wild for his research, it was the only easy way to take a full lab with you into the wild.

"Well, here's dad's lab!" Max spoke pointing at the lab and admitting that Professor Birch was none other than his father. Kain found this suprizing but was not the type to make a huge deal of it. He nodded to Max and opened the lab door and stepped halfway in before pausing.

"Thanks Max..." He spoke offering his gratitude to the young boy looking back toward him before entering the lab completely. He then turned back forward and walked into the lab shutting the door behind himself.

The professor was on a computer reviewing some data and hard at work, he didn't even see Kain enter the building but as Kain came close to him he did notice and freaked out for only a moment.

"Goodness! You gave me a bit of a scare. I apologize, I've been busy with some new research I've been working on lately. You must be the new trainer I heard about." The professor spoke while looking Kain over as if analysing a specimen. He put his fingers on his chin then pointed up to the ceiling as if the think and then suddenly have an "aha!" moment of clarity.

"Alright, so to be a trainer you're gonna need some tools of the trade. I have a Pokedex for you, some pokeballs, a potion or two, and a pokemon assortment to choose from. I'm aware that you already have a pokemon but to be fair you still get to take a pick of these as everyone else gets to. It's sort of a league regulation that I have to give you a pokemon. Now where did I put all of the pokedexs?" Professor Birch explained as he rummaged through piles of paperwork and gizmos looking for the pokedexs he was supposed to hand out. He had not realised that he had done given all but one away and the remaining one was a prototype sent to him from the Alola Region to determine it's possible use in the Hoenn Region.

He failed to find any of the pokedexs which were not missing, he had simply failed to order more and refused to admit his simple mistake. He stared at the prototype which only half worked and he couldn't really figure it out. Could he really give this to a trainer? He himself knew little about it and knew only that it would record data on pokemon but would not let you review the data or use any other features shown in the menu. He decided to go ahead even though it was a troublesome device. It was all he had and he really didn't need it. He figured Kain could use it far more than he could.

"So here is your supplies and the choices of pokemon that you get to pick from. Take whichever one you like." The professor handed him the prototype pokedex and the rest of the supplies then sent out the pokemon for Kain to pick from. He did not imagine that Kain would pick mudkip as he already had one but instead figured that he would pick one of the other two.

Kain thought for a good long moment and finally settled on mudkip despite what was expected. Kain figured that the two mudkip would benefit from being around eachother and he could create a powerful water combination team with the pair.

"You're sure you want this pokemon?" Professor Birch asked yet again to be sure.

"Yes, I am happy with my decision." Kain said reassuringly as he sent the new mudkip back into it's pokeball.

"You're an odd one alright, but it's your choice." The professor shrugged and laughed it off then went back to his research. He was a very busy man and did not have time for long explainations. He was on the verge of a breakthrough and he was focused so he figured Kain would simply show himself out. Most trainer did just that in their excitement as they usually wanted to set out on their journeys fairly quickly. Kain would be no different.

Kain left the lab with a slight but genuine smile on his face. He rarely smiled genuinely and typically had a bland empty expression most of the time. He was truly happy now though, he was setting out on his journey and would have the opportunity to achieve his goals for the very first time. His father had done it, but he did not wish to follow after his father. The man never came around and despite his good reasoning, Kain still felt the pain from his absence.

There was not really much more in Littleroot town so he decided to head back to Olddale town and see what there was to see there. He also had some pokeballs to he figured he would try to catch a few pokemon. He already had two but the more the merrier. He needed to train hard as well as his first gym in Petalburg City was not all that far off. He would need a good team of pokemon though or he would face loss at the hands of Norman.

And so with a bright faint smile on his face, two pokemon under his control, and a whole world of pokemon ahead of him to explore and conquer, he set out to begin his journey and etch his legacy in the story of time. Fate had greater plans for him than he could have ever imagined though.


End file.
